Global IBC
Global IBC (officially abbreviated as GIBC) is an international television station owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation through IBC Global Ltd. in partnership with Pilipinas Global Network Ltd. The channel offers a variety mix of programming, including classic original programming from IBC as well as children's programming in the country. The global brand of premium television network Global IBC is available available in Guam, the Middle East, North Africa, Europe, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Canada, Hawaii, America, Africa, Italy, Malaysia, United Kingdom, Asia, Australia, Korea, Japan, China, Thailand, California, West Cost of USA, North America, New Zealand, Indonesia, Singapore, South Korea, Spain, India, Macau, Vietnam, Mexico, Brazil, Colombia, Italy, Alaska, Turkey, Russia, Egypt, San Francisco and the United States on DirecTV and Dish Network. It broadcasts a 24-hour lineup of shows imported from IBC, a government-sequestered national television network in the Philippines as well as some originally-produced programming also backed by several other international direct-to-home services like Filipino On Demand. Today, Global IBC has over two million subscribers worldwide accounting to over 13 million viewership. Description A Filipino-language channel Global IBC offers a variety of programming including catholic and children's programming as well as well-loved comedies, dramas and soap operas. Get your share of the best of what the children can offer with Global IBC. Global IBC is the destination for those that miss the Philippines, be up to date with all that’s hip, new and hot with its strong and credible news and current affairs programs, while savoring the country’s delectable cuisine, unique and fabulous destinations and music videos from the hottest artists of the past and present. Come home to the very best in Philippine television with its well-loved classic comedy and drama series, as well as its entertaining musicals and variety shows featuring your favorite singers and the stars of the big and small screen. 'Overview' Global IBC has grown to 130,000 subscribers in the United States in the independently operated direct-to-home service that incorporates the radio channels DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!. with its affiliation agreement with DirecTV, one of the leading DTH provider in the United States. Under the deal, DirecTV has the right to distribute the Global IBC package on its DTH platform pay license fees to IBC and to IBC International with the largest direct-to-home (DTH) satellite television company in the US, to telecast Kapinoy programs in America. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Global IBC The programming of Global IBC consists mostly of imports from a government-sequestered national television network IBC. The line-up include delayed telecast of shows from the Philippines as well as previously aired shows, films, and live sports events from the Philippines. 'Soap Opera/Drama' *''Before I Fall in Love'' (September 30, 2013-present) *''Frijolito'' (April 7, 2014-present) *''Your Heart, My Love'' (January 27, 2014-present) *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' (March 3, 2014-present) 'Fantasy' *''My Little Janella'' (April 7, 2013-present) *''Carita de Angel'' (January 13, 2013-present) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (January 13, 2013-present) 'Horror' *''Shake, Rattle and Roll'' (2013-present) 'Television films' *''13 Original Movie'' (2013-present) 'TV series' *''Friends 4Ever'' (2014-present) 'Reality shows' *''Born to be a Superstar'' (2012-present) *''K-Pop Star Hunt'' (2012-present) 'News' *''Express Balita'' (April 3,, 1987 - present (IBC), 2011- present (Global IBC) **''Express Balita Weekend'' (April 18, 1998-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Happy Morning Yehey'' (September 30, 2013-present) *''Ronda Trese'' (August 13, 2000-January 8, 2002, June 20, 2011-present) 'Current affairs' *''Linawin Natin'' (1992-2007, 2011-present) *''Negoshow'' (2014-present) *''I-Forum ni Ka Randy'' (2014-present) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2010-present) *''Report Kay Boss'' (2013-present) 'Public service' *''Operation Lingkod Bayan'' (2014-present) *''Global Mission'' (2014-present) *''Snooky'' (2012-present) *''Team Rescue 911'' (2014-present) *''Makabayang Duktor'' (2010-2012, 2014-present) *''Hapi Kung Healthy (1999-2002, 2011-present) *Bitag'' (2003-2011, 2013-present) 'Weekend drama anthologies' *''Sandy's Romance'' (2013-present) *''Once Upon a Time'' (2013-present) 'Variety shows' *''Lunch Break'' (2000-2003, 2010-present) *''DMZ-TV'' (1990-2005, 2011-2012, 2013-present) *''It's Partytime'' (2013-present) *''Night of Song Music'' (2014-present) 'Talk shows' *''Joey & Teysi'' (2013-present) *''Showbiz Star'' (2012-present) *''CelebrityDATcom'' (2003-2004, 2011-2012, 2014-present) *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2002, 2011-2012, 2013-present) 'Game shows' *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (2000-2002, 2012-present) *''The Million Second Quiz'' (2013-present) 'Religious programming' *''El Shaddai'' (1980-present) *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' (1975-1995, 2013-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (1980-present) 'Sitcoms/Comedy shows' *''Abra Gayuma'' (2014-present) *''Sir Chief Loves Maya'' (2014-present) *''Iskul Bukol Men'' (2013-present) *''TODAS Kids'' (2013-present) *''Sic O'Clock News Naman'' (2013-present) *''Happy TODAS'' (2013-present) 'Educational' *''KapinoyLand'' (2012-present) 'Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' (2010-present) *''Cooltura'' (2011-present) *''A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan'' (2012-present) *''Kusinahan'' (2013-present) *''Heny's Kitchen'' (2011-present) 'Music Videos' *''Playback OPM'' (2011-present) **''Playback OPM Presents'' (2011-present) 'Sports' *''PBA on IBC'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) (under Pinoy Extreme) *''NBA on IBC'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) (under Pinoy Extreme, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) *''ONE Fighting Championship'' (2013-present) (under Pinoy Extreme) 'Movie Block/Special' *''Regal Blockbusters'' (2013-present) *''Da King FPJ'' (2013-present) *''Viva Box Office'' (2001-2003, 2012-present) *''Kapinoy Cinema'' (2013–present) *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (1998-2003, 2010-present) See also *About IBC Inovation *Shows on Global IBC *IBC stars airing in the Asian television *IBC International invades US *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Overseas Filipino *Filipino American *ZTV Global *RPN USA *Kapatid TV5 *The Filipino Channel *GMA Pinoy TV *VIVA Global References External links *Global IBC Official Website Category:American television networks Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Filipino diaspora